Awkward
by Voldetortoise
Summary: "You won't believe who was seen leaving a citizen's apartment yesterday! Yesterday, Central City's hero, the one and only Flash was seen leaving someone's home. After a lot of investigation, detectives have found out this home is property of none other than the CCPD's CSI, Barry Allen. Next Up: Are Barry Allen and The Flash dating?"
1. Chapter 1

**_(_ _IMPORTANT: This is Season 3, but Iris doesn't know Barry is the flash_ _)_**

Barry Allen's day was currently... Shit, to say the least. Well, more like his entire week. Why, you may ask?

Well, on Monday, Iris got fired from her job, making a sad Iris and therefore an angry Joe, meaning a stressed-out Barry.

On Tuesday, Caitlin found out Barry's stress made him run slower than usual. So, Barry asked Iris to lighten up a little, to which she got mad. Barry went back to STAR labs and told Cisco and Caitlin what happened. Cisco said how he should have thrown a lamp at her for her to "lighten up", to which Barry laughed.

Until he realized Iris had followed him into STAR labs.

Next, on Wednesday H.R. found a box (that Barry had hidden a long time ago) which contained pictures of Ronnie and Caitlin and Cisco and Dante. Cisco and Caitlin got mad at Barry for hiding it, to which he excused he didn't want them to get distracted.

Of course, they got mad at him too.

Thursday scared him, mostly because it was a calm day, which only screamed "Friday is going to be torture!"

And finally, today was Friday. And boy was it going wrong.

First off, Iris got her old job at CC Jitters back. So, as a good boyfriend Barry tried to go and see her. However, specifically today there was some sort of expedition from a group of teens. They were all boys (and they were really stinky) so Barry supposed they were some sort of football team, or something like that. However, they were all standing up, and when he was trying to get through them one of them accidently bumped against him, making the person's coffee drop all over Barry.

"Dammit Greenberg! I asked you to bring me a fricking coffee, and you can't even do that correctly?! How are you even still alive?" Who Barry supposed was the team's coach yelled at the teen. The boy gulped and started apologizing at Barry, who just shrugged it off.

However, when an angry Iris walked out of the counter glaring at him while holding a mop and more cleaning utensils, he was mentally pleading for the Earth to just head towards the sun and burn.

Then, he got a good idea of how he could try to make it up for her.

He exited Jitters and headed towards the journal station, while mentally smiling at himself.

He was such a good boyfriend.

As he walked, he passed some people who bumped into him and didn't apologize. He got kind of mad, but decided to let it pass.

Finally he reached the building, and as he entered he quickly glanced at the news. He saw his alter ego, The Flash in the cover, but ignored it because it wasn't anything new.

 _Little did he know how wrong he was._

Finally, he reached the main office, where the boss worked, and sat down.

Finally, the boss came around, and looked at Barry with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Barry nodded, about to open his mouth when he was interrupted. A girl, around her 17-18's entered the boss's room.

"Hey, dumbass. You got a call." She said, chewing some gum, and motioning to the other room with her head. Barry smiled slightly, trying not to laugh.

"Marianna! I'm working, you can't call me profanities in job!" The man complained. Apparently, they were some sort of relative, as they had the same green eyes and a similar facial structure. Barry stood there, silently chuckling. Sighing, the man stood up and walked towards the other room. Meanwhile, the girl, Marianna smirked as she entered his office, opened one of the cabinets and grabbed some speakers.

"Idiot." She chuckled, while walking away. Finally, Barry bursted out laughing, enjoying the small moment of happiness. However, his small moment was soon ruined as he saw the news in front page of the Newspaper.

" _You won't believe who was seen leaving a citizen's apartment yesterday!_  
 _Yesterday, Central City's hero, the one and only Flash was seen leaving someone's home. After a lot of investigation, detectives have found out this home is property of none other than the CCPD's CSI, Barry Allen._  
Next Up:Are Barry Allen and The Flash dating?"

Barry stared at it in shock.

Quickly, he immediatly exited the building, picked up a newspaper and ran to STAR labs.

We was _never_ going to hear the end of this.

* * *

 _ **what do y'all guys think? yay or nay?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ohmYGOD GUYS THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND POSITIVE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN! I LOVE Y'ALL, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN UPDATING**

 **fun fact: apparently writing at 3:48 a.m. while listening to ed sheeran's divide, and pretty much every 5sos song is a good source of inspiration.**

 **(btw i didn't mention this on the last chapter because i hoped no one would notice, but as a excuse for grammar or spelling errors, i'm mexican and kinda stupid so yup)**

"Iris! Can you stop for a second?!" Barry panted as he walked behind Iris. The girl, however, kept ignoring him. He groaned, took her by the shoulders and kissed her. She immediately resopnded, kissing back. However, as soon as the kiss was broken, her face went straight and she kept walking. Barry huffed, annoyed, and decided to leave her alone for now. He had headed to the Journal Station at first to try to convince the boss into hiring Iris again. However, he got a little distracted.

He ran to STAR labs, and stood in the center of the Cortex, in front of the C pair. They stared at him, with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being an asshole, okay? I shouldn't have kept these photos from you. I won't say any excuse, as that would probably make both of you angrier. Now, please, could you both forgive me?" Barry pleaded. Cisco & Caitlin smiled.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Cisco said, Caitlin chuckling quietly. In that moment, right before Barry could talk about his bruised pride, H.R. entered the cortex, carrying his caracteristic coffees for everyone.

"Oh! B.A., I didn't know you were back! I'm sorry, I only brought coffee for Mister Ramon and Miss Snow, I'll go get you one right now!" Said the man, leaving the coffee on the desk, before exiting once again. Before Barry could say he didn't want any coffee, the Metahuman alert's ring alerted the team.

Immediatly, Barry zapped into his Flash suit, H.R. Re-entered the Cortex, and Cisco & Caitlin positioned themselves in their chairs. In a hurry, Barry set the newspaper he had taken from the station on top of a desk.

"Uhhh, okay here it is! Right between Oak and Hills!" Caitlin said. Meanwhile, Cisco tried accessing the security cameras. In a flash, Barry stood in the assigned place. He frowned. "Ermmm... Guys? There's nothing here!" He spoke into his earpiece. "Hold on!" Cisco said, still trying to hack into the cameras. Meanwhile, H.R. curiously took the newspaper Barry had left before, reading the headline, eyes widening.

"Hah! Got it!" Cisco smirked, clicking a button. Instantly, the screens showed the security footage. Immediately, as if turning on a switch, a ton of reporters, paparazzi, and random people came out of the building. The team all tensed, thinking the meta was inside the building. Instead, the crowd surrounded The Flash, shooting questions everywhere.

"Who is Barry Allen?"

"How old is he?"

"ohmygoD fLAsh i lOvE yOu!"

"What is he?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Flash! Here!"

Over the voices, he heard Cisco: "Get out of there!" and he did. He reached STAR labs panting.

"What the hell was that?!" Caitlin asked. Before Barry could speak, H.R. did. "Um, you should see this." He said, showing Caitlin and Cisco the newspaper. As they read it, their faces costantly changed expression. They went from shocked, to laughing, to scared.

"Man, I can't believe The Tigers won against The Goats! Great, now I need to pay." Cisco grumbled. Barry stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I think you read the wrong part." Caitlin said, pointing to the correct section.

"Oh."

"Oh man."

"Oooooooh, man."

"Yup, you're screwed."

"What are we gonna do?" Barry asked, groaning. "Do you have a twin, Mister Allen? Unless you do, I really doubt this will work." H.R. said. Cisco and Caitlin, surprisingly, agreed. "Unless we can find someone who has a similar complex to yours. That'd be nearly impossible." Caitlin groaned. "No, not similar. It'd have to be identical. Same height, same weight, same facial shape, heck, even same teeth color! And that is only assuming that person wears the flash costume, which only shows your eyes and mouth." Cisco continued, groaning too.

Immeadiatly, Barry felt guilty. There might be a very slight possibility that he did have a twin... However, Sebastian and him were opposite magnets. Sure, they looked the same, but Sebastian was... well, a bitch. They had gotten separated after their mother's death. Sebastian wasn't with Barry when the murder happened. He beieved the police, and hated his dad. He refused to stay with the West, and Social Service put him up for adoption. Soon, a wealthy family, the Smythes, had adopted him. The last time he had seen him was 3 years ago, and Sebastian hadn't even noticed him. Barry was at a trip in another city, and cointidentially he saw Sebastian with some friends. He eavsdropped a little, and Sebastian was constantly mean towards his friends. He exited before anyone saw him, disgusted by his twin.

"Guys, I'll be out of town for a while. I think I'll ask Oliver, Felicity, Stein, and Jax for help. Also, I've got some errands to do. Please explain everything to Joe and Iris." Barry said, before speeding off.

Yeah, the errands actually meant just going to check on Sebastian.

 _ **IMPORTANT: I need you guys to tell me whether you want this to be a twin!barry story, or if I ahould keep Sebastian out of the story. Please tell me in the reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, MISHAMIGOS! It's so nice to be writing again! I apologize, but since I know a lot of people normally don't read Author's notes, (myself included, hehe) I'll just cut the crap and begin writing:s**

The first thing Barry did as he began running was to think througly of his Sebastian situation. The twins had lived together for eleven years, and in none of them did Barry remember Sebastian helping him. Igf anything, he helped the wrong people: his bullies. He told them so much about his brother's life, he eventually became a bully, too.

However, most of Sebastian's insults needed to be thought through. Both Barry and Sebastian knew that the younger twin wasn't stupid. He couldn't just call Barry out on his physical flaws; they were _identical._ Insulting his brother's appearance was basically insulting a mirror. The two boys were exactly the same (in appearance. Well, unless you counted the fact that Bash has a little mole on the back of his neck.)

However, Barry hadn't thought of some things. His eyes widened as he realized that a) He would have to " _date"_ his brother. His _brother_. If that wasn't incest, he didn't know what was.

and, b) He would have to reveal to him that he's the Flash.

That was a definitive nope. Even if somehow, he convinced Sebastian to keep his secret, he knew Sebastian couldn't keep silent about gossip. Knowing the Flash's identity would definitely be the biggest gossip of the year. Even if his brother didn't reveal the older's name, his enemies would find the guy who bragged about knowing who the Flash was, and use him. For what, the possibilities were endless. Torture, information, blackmail, hostage or whatever, the speedster's enemies would find him.

Sure, Sebastian may be a bitch to Barry, but he was his family- The only one he had left. If anything happened to the younger boy, Barry knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

And so, with his mind mad up, he changed direction: instead of heading towards the north, where Ohio was and headed east: towards Star city.

He _did_ have to ask Felicity and Oliver for their help.

* * *

Oliver groaned for the fifth time since Barry's arrival.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean when saying people think you and the Flash are dating?"

He wasn't taking the news very well.

Barry smiled nervously, looking at Felicity for help. However, the blonde was only trying hard not to laugh, stiffling small giggles and chuckles behind her hand.

Oliver groaned for a sixth time.

"I'm not angry, Barry. Not at you, at least. If anything, I'm dissapointed. You knew that having an alter-ego came with a shit ton of responsibilities, and one of them was being cautious." He raised an eyebrow at the awkward dork. "Do you know what 'cautious' means?" The older man asked. Before Barry could open his mouth to anwser, Oliver waved his hand at him, groaning for a seventh time.

"Of _course_ you do. You're a fucking nerd. A CSI." Oliver closed his eyes. "Which increases the amount of cautiousness you ahould have, yet you're a dorky klutz." The vigilante sighed.

"I'm sorry Barry, but I'm not sure we can help you. I don't have your physique, people would definitely notice I am not the Flash. Felicity here has a similar figure." All three of them blinked. "Well, except for the female part." Barry sighed, a little dissapointed.

"It's okay, Ollie. Thank you, though." The brunet said to the vigilante, who nodded. "Once you figure out a solution, be sure to inform us and see if we can help in any way. Don't do anything too reckless." Oliver said, eyes holding a knowing look. Barry nodded, beginning to say goodbye to Felicity and Oliver.

As he began to leave, he heard Oliver groaning for so long, he was sure it counted as _at least_ 4 groans.

* * *

Barry came to the conclusion that going to ask Stein and Jax would be as before: useless. None of them met Barry's requirements. How hard was it? How long would he take? Would he need to reveal himself? Millions of questions flooded Barry's mind. He grimaced, deciding to halt to a stop and think clearly.

He had to measure the possible outcomes. What was the worse thing that could happen? Him not finding anything, and having to reveal his identity. Enemies going out to figure out who this "Barry Allen" was. Or, him lying to the whole city, saying Barry was a friend.

He grimaced. All 3 options pained him.

Now, what was the best thing that could happen? He could figure out a way to lie to the whole city, and going back to his normal life.

Yeah, that wasn't very recomforting either.

He needed someone identical to him. Someone who wasn't related to him in any way. Someone he knew he'd be able to trust his secret to.

His eyes widened. How could he not see this before? He almost slapped himself. He grinned, running as fast as he could (without tiring himself) to STAR labs.


End file.
